Love
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: I can't really write a summary for this, if I do it'll give everything away. So just trust me on this and read it. Warnings in side. Oneshot.


_I don't own, you don't sue._

_Warnings: Wincest, Suicide, Light language _

Song: Love Song by Pink

* * *

I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears

Sam sat with the letter in his lap. He was sitting in the bathroom, knees bent so he had something to write on. Tears where streaming down the young mans face.

He sat alone in the motel bathroom. He was always alone lately. Ever since Dean let Sam in, he had been alone. Sam had given Dean everything, had told Dean he loved him. Yet Dean had simply said '_Me Too, Sammy, me too.'_

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more_

It had been the hundredth place Dean had been to. And it had nothing perfect enough for his Sammy. Sure it had beautiful things, but nothing that compared to the beauty that was his Sammy. Dean had to find something soon or he was sure Sammy would leave him. Sammy was a smart kid, always had been. He would probably assumed Dean kept sneaking out to go fuck some random girl at the local bar. If Sam ever accused him of it, he would be hurt but couldn't blame him for thing it. But Dean would never be with anyone else. He was Sam's, and Sam's alone.

_When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?_

Dean was good at so many things. But when it came down to Sammy, he seemed to let his guard down just a little. He had been so good to Sam after Jess. He put everything he felt for Sam and put it aside. Let Sam go on and on about her. He had been his shelter through the storm.

_There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect  
But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?_

Every time Dean let himself feel, it always blow up in his face. He had loved his mother and his father, know there both dead. He loved Cassie, he had been honest with her and she rejected him. He feared that if he told Sammy he loved him Sam would leave. Leave like he did way back when, and go hock up with some other blond slut. But with this he would show Sam exactly how much he loved him, and hopefully he wouldn't leave Dean like everyone else did.

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars  
Baby, can I trust this?_

Sam sat. He poured his heart and soul into this final good-bye. Dean hated him, but he still had to say good-bye. He still had to tell him. Tell him how he loved him from the first moment he can remember. How much more Dean meant to him then anyone else could have, then anyone ever would. As he poured his heart onto the paper the beautiful, unforgettable sound of Deans beloved car, could be heard in the distance.

_Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again_

The moment Dean walked into the room he felt on edge. His heart leaped into his throat. The sight of red pooling under the bathroom door sickened him.

"Sammy, open the door!" Dean demanded. Nothing. "Damit Sam don't do this!" Dean begged. He pulled on the door handle. Finally giving up, a furious kick landed in the middle of the door.

"Oh god!" Dean screamed as Sam's limp figure came into Deans vision. For a brief moment Dean was frozen. The blood in his veins stopped and he was dead still.

"Sammy." Dean pleaded as he stepped closer to him. It only took a step to get there. The bathroom was not the most spacious of rooms they've had, but then Dean thanked for it. The small room only made it look like Sam had lost twice as much blood as he had.

"Sammy, you can't leave me like this! Do you here me! You can't fucking leave me, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Dean screamed pulling out his phone.

_So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

Sam wanted to look at Dean one last time before he left for good. Sam opened his eyes. Seeing his beautiful Dean, the beautiful man he would love forever. The man who had stolen his heart before he even realized it. He look at his Dean, he was shocked to see the stream of tears rolling down the perfect cheeks.

"Dean..." Sam croaked. Trying to get his attention.

"Sammy, just hold on there man. There's help on the way. Don't you give up on me, not yet. Just hang on." Dean pleaded holding Sam to his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Sammy. You hear me, I said it Sammy. So you better hold the fuck on, or I swear I will hunt your hot ass down."

_This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my Life_

Sam held on for so long. He wasn't even sure for how long. But he grasped at his final life line, thinner than string. He held on. Hearing Dean speak those three beautiful words. They gave Sam more strength than an army. Sam's body was dry, his body was cold, but his heart still beat in sync with Deans. As long as one of them were alive they both would live.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I love this song it's so beautiful, anyway. Reviews please. 


End file.
